zombies_fanonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Sanity Lost/Temporada 2
Anteriormente en Sanity Lost. -Jason! Baja! Tenemos que hablar! -Tu tio benny nos invito a ir con el a florida a pasar las vacaciones. -Quien eres? -Si vas a disparar se algo inteligente y quitale el seguro al arma. -Las ciudades seran bombardeadas...Quien no quiera vivir...es su momento. -Adios Norman... Sanity Lost Capitulo 1 Temporada 2 "Bad Blood" La calma de la ciudad...El silencio de los arboles agitandose, de el viento ser libre, el humo saliendo de los autos destrozados...Eso era wichita, hasta que el ruido estridente de las turbinas dañadas de un avion se hizo escuchar en los alrededores. Jason - ¡MIERDA AGARRENSEN! Ken - ¡NO SE SI PODRE SEGUIR AGUANTANDO MAS ESTO! Pedro - Chicos...Esto se ve muy mal...Deberiamos aterrizar en aquella carretera porque... Jason - ¡CUANTAS VECES DEBO REPETIRTE QUE SI ATERRIZAMOS EN UNA CARRETERA VOLAREMOS EN PEDAZOS! Angelina - Segun el mapa a unos cuantos metros esta el aeropuerto. Ken - Lo veo!! Ay que resistir un poco mas... La avioneta se tabaleaba cada vez mas... Pasaban arriba de un Barrio. Pedro - Chicos...Ahi ay un tipo con una pistola creo que esta vivo, ahi en ese barrio. Ken - No...Debe de estar muerto. Pedro - ¡Pero lleva un arma! Ken - Como sea... Angelina - Nos aproximamos a el aeropuerto... Jason - Decendemos!! Ken - ¡Agarrense fuerte! Jason - Ok...Aterrizamos en 3...2...1... Un gran Golpe se escucho en toda la avioneta, porfin tocaban tierra. Angelina - Ahora tengan cuidado...Despacio... Un infectado se cruzo en el camino de la avioneta y la aleta de ella lo partio en 2 pedazos dejando colgando a las tripas de el infectado en la aleta... Pedro - Gahg...Argh... Pedro vomito por la ventana de la avioneta... Angelina - Que asco... Pedro - Perdon... Jason - Bajamos la velocidad... La avioneta se freno... Hubo un breve silencio entre todos... Pedro - Uff...Estamos vivos...Crei que no lo lograriamos. Jason abrio la puerta y bajo, y seguido de el todos bajaron... Caminaron unos pasos, Se alejaban de la avioneta y inspeccionaron el lugar... Un Infectado se acercaba pero Angelina le clavo un cuchillo en la cabeza y lo empujo dejandolo fuera de combate. Pedro - Bueno...por lo menos estamos vivos jaja...¡y La avioneta casi intacta! En ese momento la turbina exploto dejando a todo la avioneta en llamas para que luego explotara el motor. Ken - Gracias por abrir la bocota! Imbecil. Jason - Tenemos que visitar el lugar, Conseguir Comida, Agua, Balas... Angelina - No es por ser mala onda, pero esto es una tumba, es perdida de tiempo, Es arriesgarnos a que nos muerdan. Ken - Tiene Razon. Pedro - Estoy de acuerdo Dominic - HEY! USTEDES! Jason apunto con el rifle de caza a el extraño. Dominic - Tranquilos, soy buena gente, Mi nombre es dominic, Mucho gusto. Ken - Hombre, saliste de la nada, pudimos haberte disparado, estas loco o que? Dominic - No era mi intencion asustarlos, bueno...Ustedes me asustaron ami cuando pasaron con esa avioneta agitandose como locos. Jason bajo el arma. Jason - Ok, Mi nombre es jason, el es ken, Angelina y pedro, eramos mas pero...Perdimos amigos en el camino, venimos de giorgia salimos de ahi antes de que nos bombardearan. Dominic, Vengan tengo un campamento cerca de aqui, siganmen. Ken - No confio en este tipo, ay que mantener las armas listas, puede ser una trampa. Angelina - Cierto. Pedro - Entiendo su preocupacion, pero es la unica luz de esperanza que se nos presenta aqui, si no aparecia el ¿donde estariamos? alla en el aeropuerto esperando la muerte, creo que antes de pensar que podria ser una trampa deberiamos de pensar positivamente, tenemos suerte de conseguir un amigo cuando llegamos a este lugar que no conocemos nadie, Nada mas que decir. Jason - Ok. Dominic los llevo al "Campamento", era un barrio bastante destruido pero tenia vallas y eso contaba. Angelina - Dominic...Ahi ay una tumba...¿Sabes de quien es? Porque podria levantarse un infectado de ahi en cualquier momento... Dominic tardo en contestar... Dominic - Ahi esta mi hermano. Angelina - Oh...Lo siento yo... Dominic - No pasa nada, vean que casa les gustaria tener y usenla, estan todas fuera de peligro. Jason - Bien, podemos dormir todos en esa casa de ahi, tiene 2 pisos y debe ser suficiente para Todos. Dominic - Me parece una buena idea, podriamos traer mas gente y...bueno, formar una especie de comunidad... Angelina - Dominic tiene razon, Esto podria ser un nuevo comienzo. Ken - Ami me da igual. Pedro - Mientras podamos descansar...es genial. Continuara... Sanity Lost Temporada 2 Capitulo 2 "¿Seguridad?" Un ecenario digno de un caos, apocalipsis y muerte rodeaba todo el pueblo, sin duda era un infierno, tenia todo lo que se necesitaba, Tripas, sangre, fuego y muerte por donde quiera que vayas. Nuestros protagonistas estaban sentados al rededor de una fogata preparando unas milanesas caseras que Angelina sabia preparar, era lo mejor que habian comido en semanas, tendrian que aprovecharlo. Jason - Hace tiempo no como algo como esto, ¡relamente delicioso! Pedro - Si angie, ¡realmente quedaron buenisimas! Angelina - Gracias gracias, pero la proxima vez ustedes cocinaran, yo les conseguire la carne. Ken - Ami nunca me veran cocinando, disparenmen si quieren, prefiero eso a cocinar jajaja. Dominic levanto su mano, hizo con sus dedos como si tuviera un arma y... Dominic - ¡Bang! jajaja El grupo entero se rìo, hace tiempo que ellos no sonreian, lo sentian, era algo que no hacian hace tiempo, reirse de una idiotes sin sentido pero...estaban juntos, y eso los motivaba a reirse, por lo menos olvidarse de los problemas un rato... Dominic - Empiezo a pensar que este lugar podria ser una salvacion... Jason - Comprendo que hay berjas, ay comida y casas con camas muy comodas y comida...pero esto no es Fort Knox o algun lugar por el estilo, esas berjas con un poco de ayuda, la tumbarian un grupo de 20 o 30 caminantes...minimo. a Dominic no le agrado eso, no es que se haya ofendido ni mucho menos, solo que...no le agrado el echo de que jason tenia razon, en que ese lugar no era una salvacion ni mucho menos. Pedro - Bueno, que tal si hablamos de lo que nos paso antes de esto, de este desastre, donde estaba nuestra familia, etcetera. Jason - Mi familia se habia ido a florida para vacacionar...yo decidi quedarme ya que pense que la pasaria bien solo, en internet, con mis amigos, bebiendo, viendo peliculas de terror en la TV comer pizza, hasta que todo esto paso, es como si de repente todo se acabara en un instante, lo vi, era un infectado, mordio a una persona y luego la gente entro en panico, habia tanta gente que necesitaba ayuda, solo corria, solo corria...solo... Angelina - Esta bien, no tienes porque seguir, Yo estaba a punto de exponer delante de un escenario una cancion que compuse, era mi sueño poder cantar, pero...todo se arruino, mi familia simplemente desaparecio. Ken - Yo era mecanico, mi familia fue devorada frente a mis ojos, termine con un grupo de idiotas, algunos eran mis amigos, cada uno tenia su problema, eramos un grupo de bandalos, ladrones, algunos incluso traficantes de droga, un dia mientras que se emborrachaban una horda de ellos llego y arraso con todos, deje atras a mis amigos, me suplicaban que volviera, pero no lo hize, supongo que mi instinto de superviviente se apodero de mi en ese momento. Dominic - Yo estaba con mi familia, Mi madre, mi suegra, mi padre ,mi novia y mi hermano, pronto nos fuimos separando y no porque la muerte nos separaba, si no que...Mi suegra ya no confiaba en mi...Mi novia habia sido devorada y no pude hacer nada y mi madre...Simplemente desaparecio junto a mi padre, supongo que los pobres bastardos se abran suicidado en algun lugar alejado, solo quedamos yo y mi hermano, cuando llegamos aqui limpiamos el lugar, y yo estaba agarrando latas de comida y demas hasta que un infectado ataco a mi hermano y...bueno ahi esta. Dominic señalo la tumba con una cruz echa con palitos. Pedro - Yo repartia pizzas, estaba en mi ultima entrega y podria volver a casa, cuando vi que no abrian la puerta insisti con mas seriedad y de pronto de una ventana salto un infectado y intento matarme, le lanze la pizza en la cara y escape en mi moto, poco tiempo despues me di cuenta que no era que solo ese "Tipo" estaba loco...si no que todo el mundo habia enloquecido, estaba destrozado, no encontre a mi familia cuando volvi a mi casa y bueno... Jason - Lo curioso es que...todos nosotros terminamos en aquella comisaria, talvez obra del destino...quien sabe. En ese momento se escucharon varios disparos que provenian de unas esquinas mas adelante. Salieron de un callejon unos chicos gritando por ayuda y disparando como locos, atraian a los infectados. Jason - ¡MIERDA! ¡AGARREN LAS ARMAS, RECARGEN Y ESTEN LISTOS PARA CUALQUIER COSA! Pedro - Entendido. Jason tomo el rifle y apunto hacia los chicos y los infectados. Dominic - ¿a que le disparamos primero? Jason - a Los infectados, y luego nos encargaremos de esos idiotas. Los chicos se percataron de que los cubriamos desde detras de las berjas. *ECENA DE LOS EXTRAÑOS* Travis - ¡Vamos mark! ¡Nos estan cubriendo, Corre! Mark - Espera un momento travis, ¿y si son malos? Travis - Has lo que quieras, yo no quiero ser devorado, me voy adios. Travis corrio hacia jason y su grupo Dominic dejo pasar a travis. Dominic - Tu quedate aqui y espera a que matemos a los infectados, ¡Y DAME ESA ARMA! dominic le quito la .357 que tenia travis. Jason - Al parecer el otro idiota es un tipo "Duro" cubranmen, ire a por el. Travis - Oye, el se llama mark, yo me llamo travis, no queremos problemas. Jason - Pues adivina que, los tienes, ya hablaremos. Jason salio del callejon y corrio hacia Mark. Jason - Oye imbecil, ¿quieres una limosna? Mark - Que acalorada bienvenida. Mark estaba disparandole a los infectados que venian tras ellos. Jason lo tomo del brazo y le quito el arma. Jason - Vamonos, antes de que esto empeore. Mark y jason cruzaron el alambrado. Pero los infectados los siguieron y empezaron a empujar el alambrado. Angelina - Maldicion, esto es malo. Travis - Malo, Muy malo. *Un alambrado callo Jason - ¡TODOS ENTREN A ESA CASA RAPIDO! Cuando jason se aseguro de que todos entraran cerro la puerta y puso un mueble en la puerta. Se escucho una ventana rompiendose. Pedro - ¡Es la ventana de la cocina yo ire! Pedro fue a matar a los infectados que entraron. Fue ahi cuando otra mala noticia toco la puerta para este desafortunado grupo. Otra ventana se abrio y esta vez era la del comedor. Jason - ¡Esto no tiene caso! ¡Todos arriba rapido! Subieron las escaleras y se encerraron en un cuarto. Jason se quedo cubriendo la puerta. Pero los infectados empezaron a intentar derribarla. Jason - ¡Encuentren una salida! ¡y Que sea rapido! Travis - Mark, ayudame a mover este mueble a esa puerta. Mark - Ok. Jason - Eso es!, por aqui. Habian cubierto la puerta, ahora tenian que salir. Angelina - ¡La ventana! salgamos por aqui. Jason - Bien vamos. Todos salieron y saltaron del tejado, y salieron corriendo del lugar. Jason observo con dignidad lo que en ese vecindario abandonaron. Pero algo hacia que esa tristeza se desaparezca, Estaba vivo. *Wichita/Texas *3 horas despues El grupo caminaba por una calle. Travis - ¿Cuando nos devolveran las armas? Dominic - Cuando empezemos a confiar en ustedes. Mark - Lo unico que les digo es esto, en cuanto nos den las armas, yo me largo, solo los sigo por las pocas opciones que me quedan. Pedro - ¿a Donde nos dirigimos? Jason - Wichita es conocida no solo por ser un pueblo relativamente "Pequeño" si no que ademas tiene campos, y esos lugares son los que menos estaban habitados antes de esto, habran vacas, caballos, comida, agua potable, y lo mejor de todo, pocos infectado por la zona...Nuestra proxima parada... Jason se dio vuelta y miro al grupo. Jason - Una granja. Continuara... Notas: *Es el primer capitulo donde jason se podria decir que toma el liderazgo. *Travis es universitario y Mark era su maestro de educacion fisica. *Es de los pocos episodios donde al grupo se le ve comiendo, casi siempre es Off-Screen Sanity Lost Capitulo 3 Temporada 2 "Nuevos Horizontes" En el capitulo anterior... Jason - Hace tiempo no como algo como esto, ¡relamente delicioso! Dominic - Empiezo a pensar que este lugar podria ser una salvacion... Jason - ¡TODOS ENTREN A ESA CASA RAPIDO! ______________________________________________________________ El grupo habian conseguido una furgoneta que habian encontrado en el ya destrozado barrio y estaban en una carretera alejada ya de aquel vecindario, a los costados solo se veia campo, campo, infectados y mas campo. Pedro - La puta madre, si me dieran una moneda por cada segundo que estoy cerca del campo...ya habria echo una cura para este virus. Ken - Ja, ja, ja. Dominic - ¿Queda agua? Angelina - No. Jason - Tenemos la botella de orina, ¿Sirve? Dominic - Que te den. Jason - Jajaja. El grupo aunque parecia todavia estable y bastante bien lo cierto es que estaban muy escasos de agua y tenian mucha sed y el hambre estaba llegando, pronto se quedarian sin nada, la nafta ya se estaba acabando y lo peor de todo es la salud, porque no tenian a nadie que supiera de medicina, por lo tanto no tenian forma de salvar a alguien si es que se enfermaban, estaban de verdad algo jodidos. Pedro - Crei que habias dicho "Una granja" ya hemos pasado por 1.000.000 de granjas y todavia no paras en ninguna. Jason - No puede ser cualquiera, tiene que estar bien escondida, con ballas y una casa relativamente segura, las que hemos pasado estan en ruinas o ya de plano, calcinadas. Pedro - Genial, estamos jodidos y lo peor de todo es que ya no tengo pilas para mi puto gameboy color, ¿que carajos hago ahora? Me estoy poniendo nervioso y saben que cuando me pongo nervioso me pongo muy mal NO QUIERO ESTAR MAS EN ESTA PUTA FURGONETA ME ABURROOO PUTA MAD... Ken le dio un golpe con la pistola y logro desmayar a pedro. Jason - Bien echo, ¿No lo habras matado cierto? Ken - No, fue un golpe seco. Travis - Auch...Debio doler. Paso una hora y divisaron una granja bien ballada y se lograba distinguir vacas y cerdos. Angelina - Mierda miren, Genial estamos salvados. Jason - Todavia no canten victoria, porque si hay gente ahi nos meteriamos en un aprieto, parece demasiado cuidado el terreno, entraremos pero despacio. Travis - Uff tengo un hambre que me como una vaca entera. Jason - ¿Que? Travis - Nada. Todos bajaron de la furgoneta, Si todos, exepto pedro que estaba echo mierda. Ken - Malas noticias chicos, estas ballas estan electrificadas, si intentamos tocarlas nos fritaremos como papas fritas. Jason - Lo que faltaba. Angelina - No no, vamos a entrar ahi si o si, debemos entrar, es la unica chance de sobrevivir. Dominic - COÑO PUES YO TENGO UN JODIDO PLAN. Dominic subio a la furgoneta la encendio y dio marcha atras hasta dejar las puertas traseras de la furgoneta pegadas a las ballas. Dominic - Ahora subimos por el capó y listo y cuando llegen al otro lado, rompen el candado y estara todo abierto. Jason - ¿Y si pedro despierta y esta encerrado? Dominic - Yo y el jovencito este travis nos quedamos, vayan ustedes. Travis - Pero yo quier... Dominic - Nos quedamos, es demasiado peligroso. Travis - Pffff lo que faltaba. Jason - Bien, Angelina, ken, vamos. Saltaron y rompieron el candado con la palanca que hace travis traia consigo. Los tres fueron donde se encontraba la humilde cabaña, lo que no sabian es que estaban siendo vigilados desde una de las ventanas. Jason - Ya estoy listo para encontrarme un monton de cadaveres y infectados. Angelina - No te la jueges demasiado, mira que parece muy bien cuidado y podria haber gente que no nos recibirian con flores y pan. Ken - En eso estoy de acuerdo, no pode... Un disparo sono, un disparo impacto en el pecho de ken. Ken - Ay, lo que me faltaba. Ken cayo al suelo fuera de combate. Jason disparo su revolver contra la cabaña, sin un blanco en concreto, porque repito, el tipo estaba bien escondido y ellos no estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para distinguir quien disparo. Jason - ¡HIJOS DE PUTA! ¡LOS MATARE A TODOS! Mientras tanto en la furgoneta. Dominic - Mierda un disparo. Debo ir. Travis - Maldicion ¿y que me quedare aqui? Dominic - Cuida de pedro. Dominic paso por la puerta a la que le rompieron el candado y corrio hacia Angelina y jason quienes estaban escondidos detras de una roca. Dominic - ¿Ken murio? Jason - No lo sabemos, solo le dispararon y cayo. Dominic - Tengo experiencia en estas mierdas, voy hacia la cabaña escabullendome por los pastizales y cuando entro mato al hijo de perra. Angelina - Yo me quedare aqui como señuelo, para que no quite la vista de aqui, vayan los dos. Jason - ¿Estas segura? No tienes porque hacer esto. Angelina - Lo se, pero lo hare, solo vayan y dejen de retrasarse. Dominic - Ok, vamos. Jason y dominic fueron muy despacio por los pastizales hacia la casa. Dominic - Muy bien, ahora podemos hacer esto de dos formas. Jason - ¿Como? Dominic - Rompemos la ventana, entramos y fusilamos al tipo, haremos ruido. o Podemos forzar la puerta, subir y reducir al tipo, sin atacar. Jason - La segunda. Dominic - Ok, ayudame sosteniendo la puerta. Cuando porfin forzaron la puerta y subieron las escaleras. Dominic (Susurro) - Muy bien, ahi esta el tipo recuerda el plan, no disparemos. Jason - Lo se. Dominic - ¡QUIETO AHI! El tipo se asusto y tiro el rifle francotirador. Dominic y jason lo estaban apuntando Dominic - Hijo de puta, si ken esta muerto... ??? - Por favor no me maten yo solo... Jason le disparo todo el cargador de la glock sin ninguna pausa, acabando asi con la vida del extraño. Jason se retiro de la cabaña y aviso a angelina que podian venir. Dominic quedo sorprendido por aquel acto de friesa de jason, solo...Lo acribillo. Angelina arrastro el cuerpo de ken. Angelina - Su corazon todavia late, debil, pero late. Jason - Traere a los demas. Angelina - Esta bien. Dominic salio de la cabaña y fue a hablar con angelina. Dominic - ¿Vistes lo que acaba de hacer? Angelina - Teniendo en cuenta que estaba a 20 metros masomenos de distancia, no, no vi nada, pero creo saber lo que hizo. Dominic - Lo mato, sin ninguna culpa, de una forma tan fria que...no se, me helo la sangre. Angelina - El disparo contra nosotros, no deberiamos sentir mucha culpa. Dominic - Lo se pero...Maldicion, fue muy duro ver como con cada bala que recibia el hombre poco a poco perdia su vida. Angelina - Ni me lo imagino. Jason despues de unos minutos trajo a un asustado travis y a un dolorido pedro. Jason - Listo, esta granja es nuestra y por lo que vi tiene unos espaciosos graneros y vi muchas latas de comida y botellas de agua, por fin podemos cantar victoria. ??? - NO TAN RAPIDO PENDEJO. ??? - WEY NO SABES DONDE TE METISTE PINCHE PENDEJO. Una banda bastante grande de criminales armados estaban apuntando al grupo. Jason - Mierda...Esto no se ve bien. Pedro - Y que lo digas, estos tipos no hablan ingles. Jason - Estamos algo jodidos. ??? - VALIERON MADRES, PENDEJOS. Continuara... Nota: *Mark No hizo ecena en este episodio por falta de guion. *Los criminales son mexicanos, si eso ya es muy obvio *Es el primer capitulo donde se presentan latinoamericanos en la serie. *Es el primer capitulo donde narro de forma mas sarcastica y como ami me parece mas copado, diganmen si les gusta que narre asi en los comentarios. Sanity Lost Capitulo 4 Temporada 2 En el capitulo anterior... Dominic - ¿Queda agua? Jason - Tenemos la botella de orina, ¿Sirve? Jason - ¡HIJOS DE PUTA! ¡LOS MATARE A TODOS! ??? - VALIERON MADRES, PENDEJOS. _____________________________________________________________________________ Jason - Tranquilo, calmado, solo queriamos venir aqui en paz y tu amigo nos disparo no nos quedo otra opcion que hacerle...un "poquito" de daño. Mark - Jason, perdes tiempo, no te entiende, deja que yo tenia familia de mexico, yo puedo hablar pacificamente. Mark - Ejem...Hola amigos, cuates o como quieran que los llame, mi bro que esta aqui talvez reacciono de forma inadecuada pero queremos que sepan que no queriamos hacerle daño a su amigo. Es que estamos desesperados ¿sabes? estos...momentos la estamos pasando mal cuate. Andres - ¿Que carajos me dices pendejo? ¿Crees que hablandonos lindo y tirandonos un par de excusas se salvan de la golpiza? Mis hermanos estan un poquito molestos, No estan felices con lo que hicistes. Necesitamos a nuestra gente, no que ustedes vengan a matarnos. Jason - ¿Que dice? Mark - No queremos problemas, entiendo que no estubo bien matar a tu compañero, pero creeme que tu amigo tambien nos disparo, Nosotros solo respondimos, Miren, aqui esta nuestro compañero herido, necesita atencion medica inmediata. Andres - ¡ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO, IMBECIL! El extraño golpeo a mark en al cabeza con la culata de su rifle, noqueandolo enseguida. Jason - ¡Tu hijo de mil puta, vas pagar luego de todo lo que has echo! Jason se echo encima de el tipo y lo empezo a golpear. Pelearian a muerte. Andres - Ni se les ocurra matarlo, lo hare sufrir yo mismo. Los dos se golpeaban, no, se estaban destrozando, era una pelea de puro golpe y patada, Jason golpeaba pero tambien recibia un golpe y se estaban rompiendo la cara, literalemente. Por un momento todos pensaron que ganaria jason, pues este logro reducir a su oponente de forma temporal golpeandolo repetidas veces en la panza, Jason lo tenia acorralado contra la pared, y golpeaba y golpeaba, hasta le rompio la nariz al extraño. El extraño estaba cansado y balbuceo: Andres - Si uno de ustedes imbeciles le dispara a este pendejo, lo mato. Es mio. Jason - Cierra la boca. Jason continuaba golpeando en la cara a andres pero... El extraño golpeo en el ojo con su pistola. Andres - Ahora eres mio pendejo. A jason le sangraba el ojo, le habia abierto una herida muy grave alrededor de su ojo. Angelina en defensa de jason intento dispararle a el tipo pero de detras de ellos habian otros miembros de la pandilla que rapidamente los atacaron y los arrodillaron en el suelo a todos. Jason - Suel...Sueltalos, ya nos vamos. Andres - Callate, imbecil. El tipo golpeo con su arma devuelta al ojo de jason, y otra vez, y otra, y otra. Los gritos de jason eran insoportables, le estaba mutilando el ojo. Luego de que andres destrozara el ojo de jason, Jason se desplomo de cara al suelo. Los amigos de jason estaban boquiabiertos al ver tal escena. Pero jason no estaba muerto, ahora jason no era el, habia nacido algo mas en el, algo mas fuerte, esto apenas empezaba. Mientras que los miembros de la pandilla estaban ocupados estupideando y riendose de lo que le haran a todos los amigos de jason y lo que piensan hacer con angelina, Jason estaba lentamente moviendo su brazo hacia su pistola que se le habia caido cuando peleaba. Miembro de la pandilla - A este pendejo lo degollare, a este lo atare a la pared y lo hare ver como lo degollo, a el le cortare la lengua y a e... Una bala impacto contra la nuca de el tipo. Miembro de la pandilla - Hijo de puta! esta vivo! Jason disparo en la cabeza a todos los mexicanos, quienes aparte de que enrealidad ni siquiera eran buenos usando armas, eran muy miedosos, puesto que la cara de jason ya no era la misma, era un rostro lleno de ira y dolor. Cuando solo quedaba andres se lo penso dos veces en dispararle. Jason - No, tu mereces algo mucho mas divertido. Tomo un cuchillo de cocina que habia encontrado en la caza y fue directo a apuñalarlo, y asi fue, puñalada tras puñalada, La carne empezaba a desprenderse, como jason pensaba que esto no era suficiente, penso, "Si me quito algo de la cara, le devolvere el favor" dicho esto empezo a hundir su cuchillo en la carne de la cara de andres y empezo a cortar la piel de su cara. Pedro - Oh por dios... Dominic fue y echo a jason hacia atras. Dominic - Ya esta jason, esta muerto, no necesitas hacer esto. Pero jason habia perdido demasiada sangre para responder esto ultimo, y se desmayo. Ken que apenas podia hablar dijo: Ken - Genial ahora hay dos heridos. Angelina - Metan a jason y a ken a la cabaña tenemos que curar esas heridas y parar el sangrado. Continuara... Sanity Lost Capitulo 5 Temporada 2 "Coma" *PROLOGO DEL EPISODIO. En un bosque alejado de toda sociedad vivia una ardilla, una ardilla la cual vivia en paz en un agujero de un arbol, Pero uno de ellos vino. y la mato, y se la comio. Esa era la descripcion exacta de lo que pasa cada 3 minutos en ese bosque lleno de nieve y cadaveres congelados queriendo moverse para comer lo que sea que contenga carne, en rusia ya era invierno, bueno, casi todo el año es invierno. Alla hiva un hombre y su hija con abrigos inmensos buscando algo de comida... John - Melissa, ¿has visto algo de comida por ahi? la verdad es que impresionariamos bastante al grupo si llevasemos una ardilla o algun zorro, seria de mucha ayuda. Melissa - ¿Tengo cara de haber visto comida? John - Oh. Cierto. El unico sonido que se escuchaba era el de la brisa y los pasos de John y melissa por la nieve. John - Melissa, se que no has estado muy bien ultimamente, siento mucho sobre lo de tu madre, yo la amaba y tu tambien, pero siempre estara en nuestros corazones, debes saberlo, ella siempre nos protegio y ella...Vio en ti algo que muchos no veian, a alguien fuerte que no solo sirve para lavar los platos y fregar el suelo como los machistas de mierda lideres de nuestro refugio, se que...Se que lograras ver una luz de esperanza. Melissa - Papá, hemos perdido a muchos en el camino, Giorgia fue destruida, Florida tambien, Washington tambien, todos esos lugares donde habian amigos y familiares, todos desaparecieron, me destrozo la muerte de mamá, seguro que ati tambien pero...No lo se, me siento culpable. John - No te sientas culpable por la muerte de tu madre, Melissa, Ella se sacrifico por ti y solamente por ti. No porque tu tuvieses la culpa de nada. Melissa - No eso no es lo que me hace sentir culpable...Es el simple echo de no sentir lo suficiente, me refiero al dolor, Cuando mama murio me dolio mucho pero...Siento que no me duele lo suficiente, como si me hubiese acostumbrado a esto, como si la muerte de seres cercanos ami fuera algo normal, de todos los dias. Eso me hace sentir...Rara. John - Yo...yo no se que decir. Melissa - Pero bueno, Me pregunto...¿Donde estara mi hermano?, Me destroza pensar que no esta con nosotros y que... John - Melissa...Jason esta por algun lugar, lo se, debe estarlo, es un chico fuerte, Creelo. Jason esta ahi, ahi afuera...Buscandonos. __________________________________________________________________________________ Travis - ¡AYUDENMEN A LEVANTAR A MARK! Pedro - Yo te ayudo, ya no me duele tanto la cabeza. Jason balbuceaba constantemente. Angelina - Jason, resiste, porfavor resiste. Dominic - Te ayudare a recostar a jason en este sofa. Angelina - Gracias. Travis - Gracias pedro por la ayuda. Pedro - No hay de que. Angelina - Tenemos un problema, tenemos a dos heridos, cada uno perdiendo mucha sangre, Pedro cubre el agujero de bala que tiene ken, yo cubrire la herida de jason. *Jason grito del dolor Pedro - Ay no, Jason, no te mueras. Angelina - ¡TE DIJE QUE CUBRAS A KEN! ¡AHORA!. Dominic - Muy bien chicos escuchenmen, tenemos dos heridos de gravedad, cada uno con un 50% de morir y un 50% de vivir, debemos encontrar medicina, agua para desinfectar, gazas para cubrir, pañuelos para limpiar la sangre y pasar el agua por las heridas y si se puede, alchol. Travis - ¿Eres medico? Dominic - No, Policia novato, pero estas cosas eran obligatorias de saber, en marcha. Travis, toma tu .357 cubriras esta ventana y la puerta de esta habitacion queda cerrada hasta que yo llege, yo ire a buscar todo, protege a los demas. Travis - Perfecto, pero te aviso que tengo 15, no le disparo ni a una mosca. Dominic - Ahg mierda, toma esta arma es de jason recargala, es una glock 17, es muy ligera y no tiene un retroseso muy fuerte asi que te sera...algo facil de manejar, mas que este revolver, Por cierto me lo quedare. Ah y otra cosa, YA AVISE, esta puerta permanece cerrada hasta que vuelva. Dicho esto...Ahora vengo. *Dominic salio de la habitacion Angelina - Si mamá hare todo lo que tu digas...Me cae mal cuando dominic empieza con su liderazgo. *Vista de Dominic* Dominic (Pensamiento) - Muy bien, abrire este granero, ojala no haya nadie. *Dominic abrio el granero. Dominic (Pensamiento) - Uff gracias al cielo. Camino hacia una mesa de madera que contenia varias cosas y algo que le llamo la atencion, un baul, estaba pocisionado al lado de la mesa. Cuando dominic abrio el baul se sorprendio, pues habian varias bendas, gazas y alchol, Pero lastimosamente no habia mucho asi que solo duraria ese uso, sin pensarlo lo tomo y se dispuso a salir de alli. Dominic (Pensamiento) - Bien ahora me ire y... Un infectado le salto encima. Dominic asustado saco el arma y empezo a disparar aunque por el empuje del infectado no podia apuntar bien y las balas solo daban en el pecho del infectado pero no en la cabeza. El caminante mordio su zapato pero no logro morder su pie por lo que logro salvarse de infectarse. Luego de varios intentos, porfin le atino un disparo en la sien. Dominic (Pensamiento) - Mierda, yo me voy de aqui. Entro a la casa y posteriormente abrio la puerta de la habitacion y la cerro detras suyo. Dominic - Tengo lo que necesitabamos Pedro - Ken estara bien, la bala lo atravezo, asi que no habra mas que cubrir. En ese momento una tormenta estallo. Travis - Oh cielos, es relajante el sonido de la lluvia, me sentare aqui. Por fin un poco de paz. Ken - Oh maldicion, estoy vivo, pense que no podria ser posible, estoy, estoy vivo. Angelina - Chicos...Tenemos un gravisimo problema. Pedro - Oh no, ¿ahora que? Angelina - Creo que...Creo que...No se por cuanto tiempo sera esto pero...Creo que jason entro en coma. Continuara... Sanity Lost Capitulo 6 Temporada 2 "Keep your friend's Close..." En el episodio anterior... ¡Acuesten a Jason ahi! ¡Esta puerta se mantiene cerrada hasta que yo llege! Tenemos un problema chicos... Creo que jason entro en coma. __________________________________________________________________________ Dominic - ...Es broma ¿Verdad? Angie - ¿Tu crees que estoy para decir bromas? - ¿Pero respira verdad? - Dijo dominic mientras abria el Bolso y sacaba vendas, Cinta y Gasas. Angie - Si. Travis - La gente muere todos los dias. Pedro - ¿Que mierda quieres decir con eso? - Dijo pedro con tono enojado. Travis - Me refiero a que realmente ya no es nada raro que la gente muera, Es probable que Jason muera. *Pedro le dio un derechaso en el rostro a Travis. - Maldito imbecil - Dijo pedro mientras suspiraba enojado. Travis estaba sangrando de la nariz tirado en el suelo. - ¡JODETE PUTO LATINO, NO ME IMPORTA LA SEGURIDAD DE TU PUTO AMIGO! - Grito travis Pedro - ¿¡SABES QUE JASON FUE EL QUE TUVO LA PUTA IDEA DE IR A RESCATARTE ATI Y A TU AMIGO!? Mark - Ya fue suficiente...-Tose- Ya fue suficiente. - Intervino mark en la discucion. Mark - Ya tenemos bastantes problemas como para lidiar con -Tose- Para lidiar con sus diferencias. Dominic - Callense ya. *Mark se sento en un banco. Angie - Esperen, Jason se esta moviendo. *Todos notaron que el ojo destruido de jason bañado en sangre habia sido vendado completamente. *Jason balbuceo Dominic - Joder hombre, nos diste un buen susto. *Angelina miro a dominic y le dijo: - No creo que aun este conciente. Dominic - Como lo sabes? *Lentamente jason movio su cabeza hacia donde dedujo el que estaba Angelina. Jason - Angie... *Angelina observo a Jason. Angie - Estoy aqui jason. *Jason abrio su ojo lentamente y observo a Angie y a Dominic. Ken - Miren quien abrio su ojo. Su unico ojo. Pedro - Callate ken. Ken - ¿Quieres que te golpee con mi arma devuelta como en la camioneta? Pedro - Vete al infierno. *Se escucharon Disparos afuera de la casa. Dominic - ¡¿Demonios que fue eso?! Mark - Todos agachensen, veamos por la ventana Jason - ¿Que...Que sucede? Angie - No te preocupes Jason. *Todo el grupo excepto Jason observo por las rendijas de las persianas de madera de la ventana que 7 Hombres armados entraban en la estancia Dominic - Mierda, Mierda, ¡Mierda! Mark - Callate, podrian oirnos. Dominic - Necesitamos hacer algo rapido, o estaremos jodidos, quien sabe si estos tipos son parte del grupito que estaba con los mexicanos que enfrentamos. Mark - Escucha, vi un Ak-47 y una escopeta abajo, ¿Cerraste la puerta de la casa? Dominic - Si la cerre, apuremonos a agarrar las armas y a cubrir la puerta con algo pesado. *Los sujetos de afuera les disparaban a los ultimos infectados que habian en el lugar. *Vista de los Extraños. Miguel - ¡Hey cholo! Come' on wey! ¿¡Donde estan!? ¡Deberian estar cuidando la entrada! ¡No me digan que encontraron a una chica y se la estan culeando como conejos! ¡Si es asi, espero que me hayan dejado un poco pendejos! Guillermo - No mames, estos vatos se fueron cabron. Miguel - Eh julia, anda a checar que pedo con estos vatos y vos tambien miguela. Julian - Chingue tu madre, vamo' Migue. Miguel - Ok. Guillermo - Vamos chicos. Siganme. *Vista de Mark y Dom. *Mark toma la escopeta *Dominic toma el Ak-47 Dominic - ¿De donde carajos sacan este tipo de armas? Mark - Trafico. Dominic - Obvio, por cierto, esa escopeta tiene un retroseso que te hara volar, me parece que es una Spas-17, Tene cuidado con esa mierda. Mark - Lo tengo controlado. *Vista de Miguel y Julian. Miguel - ¡CHOLO! ¡Sal wey! ¿¡Donde estas!? Julian - Oye miguel, Creo que ya sabemos donde estan nuestros desaparecidos. *Los dos sujetos contemplan los cadaveres de sus amigos Miguel - ¿¡QUE MIERDA PASO AQUI!? *Julian toma el Walkie-Talkie Julian (Walkie-Talkie) - Guillermo, todos estan muertos, al parecer tenemos visitantes, no sabemos si aun estan aqui. *La voz de Guillermo emergio del aparato: Guillermo (Walkie-Talkie) - La reputisima madre, entren a la casa y revisen todo, ahora mismo vamos, Cacho esta meando ¡YA DEJA DE REGAR CACHO, MUEVE EL PUTO CULO! -Transmision Terminada- *Vista de Ken y el resto del grupo. *Ken alzo su mano rapidamente a la mesa de noche y agarra el USP Match de Dominic Ken - Chicos, bajare. Angie - Quedate aqui ken, te nece... *Ken abrio la puerta y la cerro detras de si. Angie - Al parecer tenemos a un rebelde. Jason - Yo tambien ire. Angie - No. Tu te quedas aqui, apenas te puedes mover. Jason no emite ningun sonido y se recuesta nuevamente. Pedro - Chicos, Tambien debo ir. Angie - ¡Debes quedarte pedro! Jason esta en una situacion delicada, alguien se tiene que quedar a cuidar este lugar. Pedro - Angelina, Siempre he sido tomado como el inutil del grupo, el idiota que hace chistes y que no sirve de nada, solo de guarda espaldas, es mi momento para demostrar que no soy un imbecil, que sirvo para algo, Dios, Norman querria que yo fuese joder, El sabia que yo no soy un inutil, Ademas, sirvo mas alla que aca, Asi podre cuidarlos mas que aqui. Angelina quedo pasmada. Pedro tomo el Remington 597 Blaze y la Glock 17 de Jason. Pedro - Tomare prestado esto Jace. Jason - No te -Tose- No te preocupes. *Pedro salio de la habitacion. *Vista de Dominic, Mark, Ken y Pedro. Dominic - Entonces, abriremos la puerta, les diremos que no se muevan y...Hola pedro. Pedro sostenia el Remington 597 Blaze tembloroso. Pedro - Hola, yo los ayudare tambien. Ken - Genial, el inutil nos ayudara, haras todo mucho mas facil, tendras tu puesto, seguramente de carnada. Mark - No seas asi ken, Pedro es buena persona. Ken - Ok. *De fondo se escucho un "¡QUIEN ESTA AHI ADENTRO!" Dominic (Susurro) - 1... *Todos apuntaron a la puerta. *La tencion en el lugar era insoportable. Dominic (Susurro) - 2... *Pedro sudaba como nunca en su vida. Dominic (Susurro) - ......¡3! *Dominic abrio bruscamente la puerta de entrada Un disparo departe de Julian acerto en el chaleco anti-balas de el traje de Dominic *Mark apunto con la Spas y le destrozo de un balazo la cabeza de Julian, salpicando de sangre a Miguel *Todos apuntaron a miguel Miguel - Ok ok ok, chicos, me rindo, me rindo. - Dijo miguel en tono nervioso. *Mark tomo la UZI Que tenia Julian y se la dio a Pedro *Pedro Acepto el arma. Dominic - -Tose- Entra imbecil. *Ken agarro del cuello a miguel y lo metio adentro de la casa Ken apunto con el USP Match a la cabeza de Miguel Dominic - No...-Tose- No lo mataremos...Aun. Mark - ¿Que haremos con el? Pedro estaba tiezo e inmovil Dominic - Donde mierda estan -tose- tus amigos. Miguel - Estaban viniendo, al ver todos los cadaveres nos asustamos wey. -Miguel fue honesto con Dominic Dominic - Ken, llevalo al sotano y atalo. *El Walkie Talkie de Miguel suena: Guillermo (Walkie-Talkie) - ¿¡Que Carajo paso!? ¡Escuchamos un disparo! ¡Vamos en camino! *Todos quedaron mudos. *Dominic le quito el Walkie-Talkie a Miguel Dominic (Walkie-Talkie) - Tenemos a tu amigo, Mas les vale que dejen sus armas, matamos al otro. Dominic (Susurro) - ¿Como mierda te llamas? Miguel - Soy miguel, al que mataron es a Julian. Dominic (Walkie-Talkie) - Tenemos a un tal Miguel y matamos a un tal Julian, quiza quieran hablar de eso. Dominic (Walkie-Talkie) Si lo quieren vivo, mas vale que guarden sus armas en sus putos culos y se rindan, y luego de todo eso, que saquen su puto culo de este lugar. Guillermo (Walkie-Talkie) - .... *Se escucharon pasos afuera de la casa. De repente muchas balas comenzaron a atravezar la madera de la casa Dominic (Grito) - ¡TODOS AGANCHENSEN! *Todo el grupo se agacho. *Vista de Travis, Angie, Travis y Jason. Travis - ¡Que coño pasa! Angie - Cierra la puerta con el seguro. *Travis asegura la puerta *Vista de Dominic, Ken, Mark y Pedro. Dominic (Grito) - ¡¡FUEGO!! Todos menos pedro abrieron fuego. Dominic (Grito) - ¡¡VAMOS PEDRO AGARRA LA PISTOLA Y ABRE FUEGO!! Pedro se mantenia inmovil Dominic - Mierda, ¡TODOS A CUBIERTO! ¡Mark! ¡Pon ese mueble en la puerta principal, que nadie entre! ¡Ken! ¡Da vuelta esa mesa y cubrete detras! Pedro, Tu quedate a cubierto detras de la mesa con Ken. ¡YO ABRIRE LAS VENTANAS PARA QUE PUEDAN DISPARAR POR AHI! ¡VAMOS! *Mark tranco la puerta principal con una estanteria *Ken volteo la mesa de madera y se cubrio detras junto con Pedro. *Dominic abrio todas las ventanas Dominic - ¡ESTAN COMETIENDO UN ERROR! ¡TENEMOS A UNO DE LOS SUYOS! ¡SI VUELVEN A DISPARAR LO MATAREMOS! *Miguel se levanto y salto por la ventana logrando escapar. Ken - Bien echo cerebro, ¿Ahora que? Dominic - ¡ESTO SE ACABO! Dominic se asomo con su Ak-47 y abrio fuego contra Miguel dandole en la pierna izquierda y en la nuca. El grupo de Vandalos abrio fuego contra la casa otra vez. Dominic - ¡KEN! ¡ABRE FUEGO! *Ken comenzo a disparar la USP Match contra los atacantes Ken - ¡Derribe a uno pero no se si lo mate! Dominic - ¡No importa es uno menos! ¡Mark tu...! Una bala atravezo el hombro de dominic derribandolo Ken - ¡DOMINIC! Ken - ¡MALDITA SEA PEDRO HAS ALGO CON TU PUTA VIDA, NOS ESTAN ATACANDO Y TU TIENES UNA CARA DE UN MALDITO COBARDE, ERES UN INUTIL! *Mark acudio a la ayuda de Dominic y lo arrastro detras de la estanteria *Vista de Jason, Angie y Travis. Jason - Estan...Estan teniendo problemas...Debemos...Debemos bajar joder. Travis - Amigo, yo no bajare por ningun motivo, yo me ire cagando leches por la ventana si es necesario, pero por aqui no saldre. Angie - Jason no puedes moverte, yo los protejere si pasa algo, no se preocupen. Travis - Si, como sea. *Vista de Pedro, Dominic, Mark y Ken Pedro estaba aturdido y sumergido en sus pensamientos, mientras Ken abria fuego contra los extraños Mark habia tomado el ak de dominic mientras el estubiese inconciente. El ruido era ensordecedor. "Eres un inutil" "No se ni porque te salvamos el culo" "Nunca has echo nada que sirva para el grupo" Pedro escuchaba la voz de ken en su mente. *Pasado de Pedro Pedro - Mama, me voy a la escuela. Griselda - No hijo, para que vas, los niños te hacen Bullying en todos los colegios, ya son 5 veces que te cambio porque te tratan de subnormal, la culpa no es de los demas niños, eres tu, Nunca crei que mi hijo seria tan insoportable y inutil. Flashback 2 Pedro - Papi, ¿Que comeremos hoy? Jorge - ¡NADA PENDEJO, NI YO HE COMIDO NADA, MUJER DAME ALGO DE COMER CARAJO! Griselda - ¡NO ME GRITES! Jorge - ¡TE GRITO TODO LO QUE QUIERA MUJER PUTA! *Pedro observaba como su padre borracho asotaba a su madre con la escoba *El hombre se dio vuelta y encaro a Pedro Jorge - ¡ASI GRITA TU MADRE CUANDO ME LA GARCHO HIJO! ¡EN ESTO ES LO QUE TE DEBES CONVERTIR CUANDO SEAS GRANDE! ¡UN MACHO QUE DOMINE LA CASA! *Fin de los FlashBack de pedro. Algo en ese momento sucedio en la mente de pedro. Las lagrimas caian lentamente por su mejilla. *Pedro le quito el seguro a la UZI Sus ojos se volvieron frios. *Ken observo a Pedro como se levantaba lentamente Ken - ¡AGACHATE INUTIL! Pedro miro a Ken y le dijo. - Cierra la boca - Le dijo frio. *Pedro se movio hacia la puerta principal y tiro la estanteria a un costado teniendo cuidado con el cuerpo ensangrentado de dominic. *Sus manos se movieron hacia el picaporte y lentamente abrio la puerta Mark - ¡PEDRO! ¡QUE COÑO HACES! Pedro miro a los sujetos atrincherados detras de un carro. Pedro - Esto...se acabo. *Sin pensarlo dos veces abrio fuego contra el auto asiendo que los vidrios se rompieran en pedazos Poco a poco todos morian y su sangre se regaba por todo el pedregullo Cuando las balas de la UZI se acabaron pedro saco su glock 17 y fue directamente a encarar al ultimo en pie. Guillermo se asomo solo para recibir en medio de su pecho un disparo que lo dejaria fuera de combate. Pedro habia acabado con todos. El unico sonido que se escuchaba era el de los infectados que estaban detras del alambrado de la granja, golpeando furiosos y hambrientos Pedro camino hacia el auto. Contemplo el cuerpo tendido y agonizante de Guillermo. Pedro - Quiero jugar un juego. *El sujeto miro a los ojos frios carentes de humanidad de pedro *Pedro se agacho y agarro el cuchillo de caza que tenia el tipo en su cinturon. *Le clavo el cuchillo en el agujero que tenia por la bala y le abrio todo el pecho. La sangre salia a borbotones y el tipo estaba en sus ultimas Para rematar, pedro metio el cuchillo en la boca del tipo y le corto desde adentro la mejilla derecha acabando ya con su vida. *Pedro camino hacia la casa *Mark y Ken salieron a ver como estaba todo Ken - Asi que ya no eres mas un inutil ¿No inutil? *Pedro levanto la glock 17 de jason y le disparo a ken en la frente Ken cayo al suelo totalmente acabado. Mark tenia la cara manchada de sangre de Ken y miro sorprendido y asustado el cadaver. Mark miro rapidamente a Pedro. Mark - Pedro...Tranquilizate...Intenta respirar. Dominic salio de la casa agarrandose el hombro. Dominic - La bala me atravezo, podemos trata ¡PERO QUE CARAJOS! *Dominic observo el cuerpo sin vida de ken. Pedro - Yo lo mate, ¿Algun problema con eso? Dominic - No hombre, osea...Que carajos... Pedro - Perfecto, con permiso. Pedro se retiro del lugar. Mark - Necesitamos entrar...y ver como estan los demas. Dominic - Si, vamos, tenemos que...vamos. *El policia alzo la mano hacia el cuerpo de ken y recogio la USP Match. Los dos amigos subieron la escalera y tocaron la puerta de la habitacion Angelina abrio la puerta y vio a los dos sujetos. Travis - ¿Donde estan los demas? Jason se sento en la cama y observo a Mark y a Dom Jason - Dom...¿Donde esta Pedro? ¿Donde esta Ken? Dominic - Pedro los extermino a todos. Y tomo una vida extra, la de Ken. Angie - ¿¡Pedro mato a Ken!? Jason - ¿Donde esta el ahora? Mark - No lo sabemos, se fue tan rapido como pudo. Jason - Necesitamos encontrarlo. Dominic - ¿"Necesitamos"? Amigo, despues de todo esto, vendra una horda de infectados impresionante, yo me largo. Mark - Yo tambien, no pasare un solo momento mas en esta granja. Travis - Yo me queria ir desde que llegamos. Angie - Tiene razon deberiamos irnos. Jason - No podemos dejar a Pedro. Dominic - Ahora el ya no es el mismo, creeme, lo vi a los ojos, ya no es el mismo. Jason - Ok, a la mierda, vamonos de aqui. *Jason se levanto de la cama Jason - Vamos. Mark - Perfecto. *Lo que quedaba del grupo salio de la casa. *Mark agarro el Rifle Remington de el suelo. Mark - Toma Jace, tu rifle, creo que Pedro se quedo con la Glock. Jason - Como sea, la glock es muy facil de conseguir. Dominic - Miren, es pedro. Jason - ¡Pedro! Jason corrio hacia Pedro. Jason - Pedro, te estoy hablando. Pedro - ¿Que quieres Jason? Jason - Mataste a Ken, Pedro. *Pedro se dio la vuelta y encaro a jason Pedro - Si, algun problema con eso?, El me trato de inutil, siempre me jodia, me echaba mierda a la cara desde que me conocia, se lo merece. Jason noto que pedro se habia vuelto loco. Jason - Pedro...Guarda el arma y hablemos mas tranquilos Pedro levanto la glock 17 y apunto a Jason Pedro - No te me acerques jason, te hablo encerio. Mark y Dominic apuntaron a Pedro desde lejos. Jason - Pedro, calmate, Solo...Baja el arma. Pedro - ¡NO! ¡TODOS USTEDES SON UNOS MALDITOS HIJOS DE SU PUTA MADRE! Jason - Pedro...Nosotros somos tus amigos, hemos cuidado de ti, te hemos ayudado, solo...solo baja el arma, Norman no querria verte asi. Pedro - ¿QUE SABES TU DE NORMAN? TU APENAS LO CONOCISTE, NOSOTROS LO CONOCIMOS ANTES QUE TU Y SABEMOS MUCHO MAS DE EL QUE TU, TU ERES SOLO UN MALDITO PENDEJO DE 17 AÑOS. Jason - Tengo 18, los cumpli ayer, y Quiero que dejes de gritar *Jason se acercaba lentamente hacia pedro. Jason - Quiero que te tranquilizes. Pedro - No me provoques. *Rapidamente jason le mueve el brazo y le clava su cuchillo en el pecho a Pedro. *Pedro dispara pero no logra dar a Jason Jason - ¡TU ME OBLIGASTE!, TU HAS ECHO ESTO, NO YO, ¡¡NO YO!! Dominic - ¡NO! Jason miro hacia atras. Angelina estaba tendida en el piso, sobre sendos charcos de su propia sangre. Continuara... Sanity Lost Capitulo 7 Temporada 2 "You come with us?" Anteriormente en Sanity Lost... - Ayudenmen a levantar a Mark!! - - Cholo! Donde estas wey!? - - Tenemos a tu amigo, solo bajen las armas y saquen vuestro culo de aqui - - FUEGO!! - - Eres un Inutil, ¡Nunca has echo nada productivo para el grupo! - - NO!!!! - ________________________________________________________________________________ *En alguna parte de Texas. Habia oscuridad en la habitacion, enrealidad no se si era porque la habitacion estaba a oscuras o me habian tapado mis ojos, o ya de plano no los tenia. "¿Puede alguien explicarme donde estoy?" Esa pregunta rondaba en mi cabeza, pero mi propia conciencia me decia que no debia abrir la boca, no debia mostrar ningun tipo de signo vital, o espera, alguien entro a la habitacion, Parece que prendio la luz y se sento enfrente mio. ??? - Entonces dime, cual es tu nombre muchacho. Escuche la voz de ese hombre, no se quien era, nisiquiera sabia porque estaba ahi, porque mierda el estaba hablandome y mas importante aun, porque estaba vendado y atado a la silla. ¿Porque tendria que decirte quien soy? ¿Donde mierda me han metido? - Dije yo mientras intentaba levantarme de aquella silla. ??? - No tienes porque temer, no somos Malvados. No respondi, preferi quedarme callado. Pasaron menos de 10 segundos y el sujeto saco de mi bolsillo mi cartera y escuche como sacaba todos mis documentos. ??? - Thomas Anthony DeLeon, Asi es como te llamas. Dejame decirte que tus amigos estan bien, No les hemos echo nada. Entonces recorde, En aquella carretera, aquella camioneta llena de militares, Nos trataron como animales y querian estudiarnos, Claro, eramos solo unos pobres diablos a los que le faltaba comida, agua...Balas, armas. Thomas - ¿Que quieren de nosotros?. ??? - ¿De ustedes? Nada. Pero de tus amigos de Rusia, Si. ¿Amigos de rusia? Este tipo piraba colores, no se de que mierda me habla. Thomas - ¡No se de que me hablas! ??? - ¡SI LO SABES! En ese momento escuche un sonido, Un click y comenze a oler gas. Entonces deduje que el tipo tenia en sus manos un Soplete, ¿Que mierda me iba a hacer con eso?, No quiero saber. ??? - Ahora, Dime donde dejaron el avion y nosotros los liberaremos. Tan simple como eso. Thomas - ¡NO SE DE QUE ME HABLAS, TE JURO QUE NO CONOZCO A NINGUN RUSO MALDITA SEA! En ese momento escuche la voz de un sujeto que estaba de fondo, al parecer observando la situacion. - Hazlo. -Dijo el sujeto extraño de fondo. En ese momento empeze a sentir un dolor indescriptible, ¡Me estaban calcinando la pierna!. Mis gritos pronto se convirtieron en aullidos y los gritos de aullidos en Suplicas para que pare. ??? - ¿Te gusta eso hijo de puta?. Thomas - ¡¡¡PARA PORFAVOR TE LO RUEGO!!! Sentia como los pelos de mi pierna se quemaban y mi piel se hacia jirones y se convertia en Pure calcinado. El sujeto entonces aparto el soplete y lo desactivo con el click que ya habia escuchado antes. Mis lagrimas caian a borbotones, La carne de mi pierna ahora era un Bife perfectamente cocinado. Perdi el conocimiento. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Dominic observaba a Angelina en el suelo. Dominic - Esta muerta. Jason observaba atonito lo que sucedia. Pedro regurgitaba sangre por la boca, viviendo los ultimos minutos de su vida, tambien observando lo que ocaciono. Dominic - ¡Fue pedro! ¡La bala que disparo le dio! Jason observo a Pedro. Entonces empezo a clavarle una y otra vez el cuchillo en el pecho, Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces. Mark corrio hacia Jason y lo alejo del cuerpo sin vida de Pedro Mark - Esta muerto jace...Se acabo...Se acabo. Jason sollozaba, no podia aceptar la muerte de los ultimos amigos que quedaban del grupo de la comisaria. Jason - Esto no puede estar pasando...¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO! Dominic - ¡JODER NO ESTA MUERTA! Jason miro a dominic sorprendido. Travis - Que confuso por dios. Jason corrio a ver a Angelina. Jason - Ella esta... Dominic - Perdiendo sangre, pero el disparo le rozo la mejilla derecha, en el bolso estan los vendajes y el alcohol, RAPIDO! Mark - Hombre, esta herida necesita puntos. Dominic - Primero pararemos el sangrado. Jason - Esto servira. - DIjo jason extendiendo una toalla de baño a Dominic. *Dominic toma la toalla y hace presion en la herida de Angie. Jason - Salgamos de aqui de una puta vez. *Jason agarra su Glock 17 de el cuerpo de Pedro. Jason - I'm sorry Bruh. *Jason le dispara en la cabeza al cadaver de Pedro, asegurandose de que no regrese. Travis - Tengo que orinar Jason - Callate. Dominic - Vamonos. *Dominic carga en brazos a Angie y todo el grupo se dirige a la furgoneta ubicada en la entrada principal. *3 Horas despues. El grupo estaba en la furgoneta en plena carretera, Dominic como conductor, El estado de angelina era delicado, pero se pudo salvar. Dominic - Jace, ¿Mark y Travis se durmieron ya? *Jason mira hacia atras. Jason - Yep. *Jason vuelve su vista a la carretera. Dominic - Alla atras, cuando apuñalaste a pedro...¿Lo hiciste porque sabias que te dispararia? o... ¿lo Hubises matado de todos modos? Jason - Fue un momento confuso de distintas emociones...no se como contestarte eso...Pedro era un buen tipo, era alegre...no se realmente que le sucedio, ni porque cambio asi, nisiquiera se si yo fui el culpable, si dije algo que no le gusto...o fue ken. Dominic - Creo que todo sucedio por Ken. Ken lo jodia mucho hasta que lo volvio loco, literal, Joder...Me sorprende como la gente cambia de un momento para el otro cuando aparentaban ser totalemente normales...Quiza eso es lo que nos representa a los seres humanos. Jason - Quiza...¿Donde esta tu familia? ¿Fueron a algun lugar en concreto? o... Dominic - Todos han muerto. Jason - Sospecho que la mia tambien...No se como puedo vivir con eso. Dominic - No lo haces, porque esto no es vivir, es Sobrevivir, eso es lo que nos hace diferentes a como eramos antes, ¿Sabes? Me parece que el mundo estara mejor cuando la raza humana se extinga. Solo digo. Jason - ¿Lo dices por la maldad en el mundo? ¿O por como hemos arruinado el planeta? Dominic - Por las dos jodidas cosas. Hubo un silencio espectral en la furgoneta, solo el sonido del motor y la furgoneta andando. Jason - ¡Joder que carajos es eso! A unos metros de ellos habia una barricada con militares en la zona, y se percataron de la furgoneta, Jason y Dominic notaron que los soldados prepararon sus armas. Dominic - Agarra el rifle. Jason - Pero... Dominic - Solo hazlo, que sepan que no estamos desarmados *Jason agarra el rifle y Dominic la UZI. *Dominic detiene la furgoneta delante de la barricada Sargento - Bajen!, ¡Queremos hablar! Dominic - Vamos. *Los dos bajaron de la furgoneta y caminaron hacia donde estaban los soldados. Dominic - Esto es una carretera amigo, no deberias poner una barricada aqui. Sargento - ¿Eso sigue siendo valido visto y considerando la situacion? -Risa leve- Jason - ¿Podrian dejarnos pasar? Sargento - ¿Podria preguntarles algo? - Ya lo estas haciendo - Dijo dominic mientras empuñaba el UZI con las dos manos. *El Soldado que encabezaba el equipo noto la hostilidad de Dominic con su UZI. Sargento - Eres chistoso, En fin, ¿Donde se dirigen? Jason - Mira viejo, quiero decirte que nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con ningun grupito de chalados, Somos un grupo de amigos que intentas sobrevivir, no vamos a ningun sitio en concreto. Sargento - Pues mejor, porque acaban de ganar la loteria, ¿Que me dirian si les dijiese que acaban de encontrar a un grupo de salvamento directo de Rusia? *Dominic y Jason se miraron las caras sorprendidos. *Volvieron la mirada al sujeto. Dominic - Pues diriamos que eres un chalado, pero nunca es malo intentar. El sujeto avanzo unos pasos y dijo: Sargento - Felicidades...Han sobrevivido al apocalipsis. Continuara... Categoría:Sanity Lost